¿Un Sueño?
by Rin Kokonoe
Summary: Wolverine ha tenido sueños muy extraños con Storm... El ultimo sobrepaso sus expectativas, sera solo un sueño? Pesimo summary! Por favor dejen reviews


N.A. Este es mi primer fic casi que por favor no sean tan duros n_nU

Ninguno de los personajes es mío, es lemon y espero les guste

**¿Un sueño?**

_Logan POV_

La había mirado de reojo cientos de veces pero no se atrevía a declarársele. Ella era tan hermosa con esa figura y su cabello plateado cayendo por sus hombros. Tenía miedo de que esa diosa se enterara de lo que sentía o peor: que lo descubriera alguna noche mientras imaginaba como seria el sexo con tan exquisita mujer.

Logan tenia frecuentes fantasías; lo único que le recordaba que no era real fue que no se imaginaba a Ororo fornicando con semejante animal.

_Ororo POV_

Nunca me atrevería a decirle que me gustaba. Empecé a visitar su habitación en las noches, al principio solo lo veía dormir, luego comenzaron las fantasías. Cada noche lo veía gemir mi nombre en sueños mientras su mano recorría vigorosamente su miembro. Cada vez que lo veía me sentía más atraída por esa bestia.

No pude resistirlo más, me arranque la ropa y me acerque decidida.

_Logan POV_

Estaba plácidamente dormido cuando sentí algo extraño en mi entrepierna, abrí los ojos y Storm estaba lamiendo la cabeza de mi pene mientras me miraba fijamente. ¡Dios, que real se sentía, casi podía jurar que no era un sueño! La mire fijamente por un segundo y ella como respuesta introdujo todo mi miembro en su boca, era tan cálida y húmeda. Tras lamerlo un momento al fin escuche su voz.

-Tengo tantas ganas, ya no aguanto más

_Ororo POV_

Su mirada lo dijo todo: creía que era un sueño. Tenía que aprovecharlo y me alegre de que el durmiera desnudo. Me coloque sobre su abdomen y tome su pene en mis manos acomodándolo en mi entrada. Logan seguía mirándome incrédulo así que yo misma introduje lentamente su miembro. Era muy grueso y hacia mucho que nadie entraba en mí, logre reprimir un gemido. Estaba hasta el fondo.

_Logan POV_

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente sobre mí, se sentía muy apretado en su interior; sus gemidos fueron aumentando de volumen conforme se movía más rápido. Me sorprendió mucho cuando entre gemidos me reclamo que yo no hacía nada por ella. Fue cuando salí de mi trance, me moví con mucha fuerza hasta que ella no lo soporto y se lanzo bruscamente hacia atrás con las piernas abiertas, temblando.

_Ororo POV_

En serio llevaba demasiado tiempo en celibato, estaba jadeando y no paraba de temblar, lo mire algo avergonzada pero en sus ojos solo vi lujuria. Se abalanzo sobre mí y me penetro salvajemente. Grite, me beso para callarme y me rasguño la espalda para luego concentrarse en mis pechos, los mordió, succiono y masajeo; intente alejar su cabeza pero cada estocada me llenaba de placer y me hacía perder la fuerza

_Logan POV_

Su vagina chorreaba, su voz resonaba en la habitación, sus pechos se movían con cada penetración, su cabello olía a lluvia: la diosa más perfecta del mundo estaba ahora en mis brazos. Aumente el ritmo otra vez y la levante sosteniendo su cadera, apenas la escuche cuando entre gemidos susurro:

-Se que se siente bien pero no te corras dentro

Sin embargo mi cuerpo no reacciono, sentí mi liberación y llene cada centímetro de su útero con mi sucio esperma. Salí lentamente de ella y con orgullo mire las líneas blancas que bajaban por la parte interna de sus muslos. De pronto y aun algo temblorosa se levanto, tomo su ropa del suelo y se fue.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Logan bajo al comedor pero no vio a Storm, se sentó tranquilamente y empezó a comer su desayuno cuando ella llego y se sirvió una taza de café

-¡Oh por Dios Ro!- Jean llamo la atención al levantar tanto la voz-¿Qué te paso en la espalda?

-Nada, solo son unos pequeños rasguños, me parece que fue ayer en el entrenamiento-le resto importancia mientras huía con su taza aun en la mano.

Logan se quedo pensativo y tras un par de minutos salió velozmente en su búsqueda. Rápidamente la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo levemente hacia él.

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy interesante- se le cortaba la voz- ¿Crees que pueda tener otro parecido esta noche?

-Si eso es lo quieres- rápidamente miro alrededor y al comprobar que estaban solos le dio un rápido beso en los labios- Me asegurare de que así sea.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen reviews! Todos los comentarios e ideas son recibidos


End file.
